Tight-Wad's Corsair Guide/Dice
Dice Purchasing every die available in the game (aside from the one given for unlocking Corsair) will cost you 752,417 gil. Every die has it's own particular use that makes it a worthwhile option, but some should be purchased immediately while others can wait until funds become available. I am listing die as I have used, or not used them, and based on demand I've seen as I level and play with other Corsair. Note: If you only purchased the ones listed Medium-High demand you'd save 379,271 gil, which is 50% of that total. These notes apply to typical well balanced party setups for experience. Lv 5 Corsair's Roll Demand: High.................. Lv 8 Ninja Roll - Demand: Medium. 316 gil. Lv 11 Hunter's Roll - Demand: High. 1300 gil....... Lv 14 Chaos Roll - Demand: High. 2205 gil. Lv 17 Magus's Roll - Demand: Low. 3525 Gil....... Lv 20 Healer's Roll - Demand: High. 5000 gil. Lv 23 Puppet Roll - Demand: Low. 9216 gil......... Lv 26 Choral Roll - Demand: Low. 12,780 gil. Lv 31 Monk's Roll - Demand: Low. 22400 gil....... Lv 34 Beast Roll - Demand: Low. 26600 gil. Lv 37 Samurai Roll - Demand: High. 35200 gil Lv 40 Evoker's Roll - Demand: High. 40000 gil. Lv 43 Rogue's Roll - Demand: Low. 50400 gil Lv 46 Warlock's Roll - Demand: Low. 62000 gil Lv 49 Fighter's Roll - Demand: High. 68000 gil.... Lv 52 Drachen Roll - Demand: Low. 82500 gil. Lv 55 Gallant's Roll - Demand: Low. 90750 gil..... Lv 58 Wizard's Roll - Demand: Low. 108000. Lv 61 Dancer's Roll - Demand: Low. 63375 gil..... Lv 64 Scholar's Roll - Demand: High. 68k. General rules about EXP parties and die # If it improves Accuracy or Damage for melee, then you should own it. # If it reduces down time caused by MP based jobs, you should own it. # If it effects a "pet", it's a roll not used in basic parties, Enhance players, not pets. # Parties want rolls that speed them up. If it doesn't speed them up, they don't care about it. # Generally it is better to keep Mage's with full MP than to increase their potency. Exceptions to the rules # Burn parties might want specific rolls that would not otherwise be used in experience parties, though generally, the above rules remain true. # Certain Notorious Monsters will make other rolls more valuable, but the above rules are still generally accepted. By Level Usage *10-19 Valkurm Dunes Levels - You'll be doing a 2 roll setup, and you rolls will really only effect melee. You'll primarily use Hunter's Roll and Chaos Roll. You might throw in a Corsair's Roll on your mages, or replace one of the above... but get used to those two rolls. Those are your melee rolls for a very long time. I'd not be afraid to roll on 6, though it's worth noting that 6 isn't unlucky for any of those, rolls, so your really not doing too bad to stand. *20-36 Qufim Island, Yhoator Jungle, etc. - You'll be doing a 3 roll setup. Hunter's Roll, Chaos Roll, and your new roll Healer's Roll. Healer's Roll will help out quite a bit during these levels, and really is your only roll to benefit mages until 40. I'd still roll on 6, but that all depends on how lucky you feel. *37-50 Crawler's Nest, Garlaige Citadel - Once you obtain Samurai Roll, it may or may not replace Hunter's Roll. If you have a Dancer in the party, it will makes things considerably safer for ya, though most jobs get their best weaponskills in higher levels. If Accuracy is there, play around with it, if not stick to the same two rolls you've been doing the last 20 some levels. When Evoker's Roll comes, you'll switch to your 4 roll setup. **Notes about Evoker's Roll. Paladin's and other MP based jobs who are front line will want the Refresh effect it brings, but will rarely be in the right position to receive them. You could have them line up as | Back Line ->Corsair<-MPFrontLine->Mob<-Other Frontline |. But chances are, your party won't stay in position regularly, and you'd end up giving Refresh to a Warrior who don't need it. Party with a RDM and let them do the Refresh (Status Effect) for them, or @ 50, Sub DNC and use Aspir Samba when you can. *Rogue's Roll becomes available at 43, it's nice, but would probably show it's worth more against NM's that critical hits will break weapons, etc. Fighter's Roll Will become a staple, but your first two melee rolls will never go out of style. Use these two interchangeably every now and again and form your own opinions. If the accuracy is there, then these or Samurai Roll makes a nice replacement. Generally Speaking, your prime setup for rolls will be for melee to have Fighter's Roll and Samurai Roll and for Mages to have Evoker's Roll and Scholar's Roll. If you have an excess of Ranged Attackers, swapping out Fighter's for Chaos Roll would be appropriate. While if your damage is more Nuke based, trading out Scholar's for Wizard's Roll would be ideal. If your Mages are resting alot, swap Scholar's for Healer's Roll End Game Rolls Well over 1/2 of the die available are used almost exclusively in End-Game. During End Game, typically Refreshing duties would be left to Bard or Red Mage in order to utilize the unique buffs available only to Corsair. Black Mage Party - In this setup, typically Wizard's Roll and Warlock's Roll become amongst the best combination, with typically a Bard giving double ballad and singing Threnody's on the mob. This setup promises to give the most damage output available in magic damage. Pet Bomb Party - Typically Summoner, but could also include Puppetmaster and Beastmaster. In these scenarios, Beast Roll and Puppet Roll are ideal when MP isn't an issue, as most of the more damaging abilities of Summoner are enhanced best with Pet Attack Bonus. While in a party with Automations, Drachen Roll may serve a use, I've not found the need to purchase it. Typically you'd be buffing Summoner's and giving Evoker's Roll and Beast Roll. Tank Party - In scenarios where buffing the Tank, the Magic Defense Bonus from Magus's Roll can be well worth placing oneself in the Tank party, as typically this can significantly reduce magical damage. For Ninja Tanks - Likely goes without saying, Ninja Roll goes well, as does Choral Roll which will help in both saving shadows and getting them back up without interruptions. Disappointing Rolls Monk's Roll - Now that WHM has Auspice, and even before, this ability is typically underwhelming when compared to buffs you could be giving. Gallant's Roll - While I've not done much testing in End-Game with this roll, except to notice it didn't seem worthwhile, I find this die to be an expensive disappointment. Typically the bosses you'll be fighting will be using spells and AOE moves that are your real concern. Doesn't really seem to reduce damage taken, but just deals back a percent of the damage taken based on roll.